Lluvia
by Luli-Potter
Summary: —Convénceme. Y Ron supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo mismo que Hermione había venido a buscar, lo mismo que él sentía que le faltaba y que no se había atrevido a hacer en toda la tarde. Esta historia participa en en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


_Diclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _

* * *

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **

**La frase que me tocó: "Decidido a aprovechar su oportunidad, corrió tras ella".**

**Bueno, no es la gran cosa, sólo espero que les guste. **

* * *

**"Lluvia"**

Llovía. Llovía a cántaros. Hacía horas y horas que estaba lloviendo, y aún así el insistente diluvio no cesaba.

—Qué estúpido…—murmuró Ron, quien observaba la lluvia caer desde la ventana del altillo de la Madriguera. Llevaba horas allí, simplemente observando la lluvia caer, esperando a que su hermana y Harry volvieran del pueblo a donde habían ido a comprar algo para la cena. Era verano, la noche del cumpleaños de Harry, y todos habían venido para celebrarlo en familia.

La lluvia era una mierda. Siempre lo mismo. Lo mojaba todo y no servía para nada, más que como excusa para que Harry le metiera mano a su hermana. Mano que Ron se aseguraría de arrancar y quemar.

Finalmente se hartó de observar la estúpida lluvia y, haciendo una nota metal de golpear a Harry por aparecer tres horas después de lo previsto; bajó a abrir la puerta que era golpeada con insistencia.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó irritado, y abrió la puerta de un tirón—. Maldita sea, Harry, qué… —y se quedó helado al ver quien estaba parado frente en el umbral. No, no era Harry, mucho menos Ginny.

_Hermione._

Parpadeó varias veces aturdido. ¿Qué hacía ella allí si se suponía que estaba en Australia, con sus padres?

—¿Ron? —preguntó la chica castaña, vacilante—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Entonces Ron reparó en que la estúpida lluvia seguía cayendo, y en que Hermione estaba completamente empapada, tiritando de frío.

—¡P-por supuesto! —balbuceó, y se hizo a un lado para que la joven pudiera entrar. _Estúpido, _se reprendió mentalmente. Nervioso le echó una mirada al reloj de la pared. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar el idiota de Harry? Si Ginny tenía un cabello fuera de lugar Ron se aseguraría de darle una buena lección a Potter.

Siguió a Hermione hasta los sillones del salón y se sentaron enfrentados. La situación era bastante extraña, porque a pesar de ser novios y demás; la llegada de Hermione había tomado a Ron tan de sorpresa que no se sentía capaz de articular palabra.

Por el contrario, ella parecía bastante cómoda, observando con aire distraído las uñas de sus manos. Lanzaba de tanto en tanto miradas inquietas a Ron, que tenía las orejas coloradas. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y él la observó nervioso.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó para ganar tiempo. Ron se acomodó en el asiento.

—Mamá y papá están en lo de Bill, junto con George. Percy aún no ha vuelto del ministerio, y Charlie no ha llegado de Rumania. Harry y Ginny salieron hace más de dos horas al pueblo a comprar la cena. —La última oración la dijo con tal resentimiento que Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Ron y sus celos estúpidos.

—Ajá… —asintió ella y se giró para mirar por la ventana. La lluvia seguía cayendo, implacable, y Hermione la contemplaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Siempre le había gustado la lluvia, con su aire poético y romántico. Cada tanto Ron le lanzaba miradas inquietas, como queriendo decirle algo… pero nada.

Uno, dos, cinco, veinte minutos permanecieron así: Ron contemplándola y Hermione escuchando el sonido le la lluvia. Ninguno quería dar el primer paso. Muchos dicen que las despedidas son difíciles, pero no saben que un reencuentro puede ser mucho más extraño; sobre todo si uno no esperaba a esa persona, y si esa persona es alguien verdaderamente especial. Cuando las palabras sobran pero los actos faltan, es cuando las oportunidades pueden desperdiciarse muy fácilmente. Como en ese momento.

—¡Llegamooooos! —gritó una voz desde la puerta de la concina, y Ron maldijo mentalmente. ¡En ese momento se le ocurría al desgraciado de Harry llegar! Él y Hermione se volvieron hacia la entrada del salón donde unos empapados Harry y Ginny llegaban con sonrisas radianes y grandes bolsas de comida.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ginny ampliando más su sonrisa, y corrió a abrazarla lanzando al aire las bolsas. Increíblemente, Harry se las ingenió para atraparlas antes de que cayeran estrepitosamente al piso. La pelirroja estrujó entre sus brazos a Hermione, que reía divertida; y Ron se apiadó de su amigo, por lo que se levantó para ayudarlo a llevar esas bolsas a la cocina. Dejaron todo sobre la mesa y Ron soltó un resoplido. No quería preguntarle a Harry el motivo de la demora, esa sonrisa no le gustaba nada. Cuando volvieron al salón, Ginny ya no sonreía, si no que estaba aferrada al brazo derecho de Hermione con expresión desesperada.

—¡Por favor, Hermione, por favor! —rogaba—, ¡No me dejes sola con este par de Trolls! —Hermione hacía enormes esfuerzos por no reír—, ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

En ese momento, mientras Harry observaba muy ofendido a su novia por haberlo llamado Troll, Ron unió las piezas y palideció. Hermione no había venido para quedarse.

¿Debía hacer algo? ¿Rogarle, suplicar de rodillas y humillarse tal como lo hacía Ginny?

No, él era un chico fuerte, ¿no? Podía sobrevivir unos meses más sin su chica. El problema era que Hermione no era cualquier chica. Hermione era… ¡Hermione era _Hermione_, por todos los cielos! ¡Era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en toda la tierra! Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, ¿cómo se las había ingeniado esos meses para vivir con ella en Australia?

Al final Hermione se quedó una hora más, en la que Ron no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. ¡Era un Gryffindor, por Merlín! ¿Cómo es que la sólo presencia de Hermione lo intimidaba de esa forma? Tal vez porque no sabía cómo pedirle que se quedara. ¿Cómo es que ella se había convertido en algo tan imprescindible para su felicidad?

Antes de darse cuenta estaba parado tras la puerta, observando cómo Harry y Ginny se despedían de _su _novia. Si hubiera un premio a la cobardía, se lo habría ganado por goleada.

Finalmente, y luego de trescientas miradas insistentes de Hermione, Harry cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Ron.

—¿Eres estúpido?

Entonces Ron salió de su encimamiento, sólo para fulminar a su "amigo" con la mirada.

—No.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué no soltaste palabra en toda la noche?

Ron la miró extrañado.

—No… no sé —tartamudeó. Harry se agarró la cabeza.

—¡Corre tras ella, idiota! —le gritó, y Ron abrió los ojos como platos. Corrió a Ginny de la puerta y la abrió de un golpe. A lo lejos podía ver a Hermione, cruzando la verja del jardín. _Decidido a aprovechar su oportunidad, corrió tras ella. _

—¡Hermione! —gritó mientras se acercaba. Ella se volteó y sonrió ampliamente cuando Ron llegó a su lado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

—No te vayas. —pidió—. Quédate.

Hermione pareció meditarlo unos momentos. Luego lo observó a los ojos y exclamó:

—Convénceme.

Y Ron supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo mismo que Hermione había venido a buscar, lo mismo que él sentía que le faltaba y que no se había atrevido a hacer en toda la tarde. Atrajo su cabeza colocando una mano en su cuello y la besó con fuerza y entusiasmo, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de tener los suaves labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. La besó sin importarle si alguien los veía, la besó como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. La besó allí mismo bajo la lluvia.

Y fue entonces cuando el estúpido diluvio dejó de parecerle molesto, y se le antojó jodidamente sensual, porque hacía que la ropa mojada se pegara al cuerpo de Hermione, y se apegara aún más a su cuerpo.

Después de todo, la lluvia no era tan mala.


End file.
